Fire Formation - Ingen
" once per turn. You can only activate 1 " " per turn. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est activée : vous pouvez Invoquer par Fusion 1 Monstre Fusion Bête-Guerrier depuis votre Extra Deck, en utilisant des monstres depuis votre main ou Terrain comme Matériel Fusion. Si cette carte face recto est envoyée depuis la Zone Magie & Piège au Cimetière : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre "Poing de Feu" dans votre Cimetière ; ajoutez-le à votre main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Formation Feu - Ingen" qu'une fois par tour. Vous ne pouvez activer qu'1 "Formation Feu - Ingen" par tour. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte aktiviert wird: Du kannst 1 Ungeheuer-Krieger-Fusionsmonster als Fusionsbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck beschwören, verwende dafür Monster von deiner Hand oder Spielfeldseite als Fusionsmaterial. Falls diese offene Karte von der Zauber- & Fallenzone auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 1 „Feuerfaust“-Monster in deinem Friedhof wählen; füge es deiner Hand hinzu. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Feuerformation - Ingen“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. Du kannst nur 1 „Feuerformation - Ingen“ pro Spielzug aktivieren. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene attivata: puoi Evocare tramite Fusione 1 Mostro Fusione Guerriero-Bestia dal tuo Extra Deck, utilizzando mostri dalla tua mano o Terreno come Materiale da Fusione. Se questa carta scoperta viene mandata dalla Zona Magie & Trappole al Cimitero: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "Pugno di Fuoco" nel tuo Cimitero; aggiungilo alla tua mano. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Formazione di Fuoco - Ingen" una sola volta per turno. Puoi attivare solo 1 "Formazione di Fuoco - Ingen" per turno. | pt_lore = Quando este card for ativado: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Fusão 1 Monstro de Fusão Besta-Guerreira do seu Deck Adicional, usando monstros da sua mão ou do campo como Matéria de Fusão. Se este card com a face para cima for enviado da Zona de Magias & Armadilhas para o Cemitério: você pode escolher 1 monstro "Punho de Fogo" no seu Cemitério; adicione-o à sua mão. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Formação de Fogo - Ingen" uma vez por turno. Você só pode ativar 1 "Formação de Fogo - Ingen" por turno. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es activada: puedes Invocar por Fusión 1 Monstruo de Fusión Guerrero-Bestia en tu Deck Extra, usando monstruos en tu mano o Campo como Material de Fusión. Si esta carta boca arriba es mandada al Cementerio desde la Zona de Magia y Trampas: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "Puño de Fuego" en tu Cementerio; añádelo a tu mano. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Formación de Fuego - Ingen" una vez por turno. Sólo puedes activar 1 "Formación de Fuego - Ingen" por turno. | ja_lore = | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Beast-Warrior * Fusion Monster | archseries = Fire Formation | supports_archetypes = Fire Fist | action = * Uses cards in the hand as Fusion Materials * Uses cards on the player's field as Fusion Materials * Activates from your Graveyard * Adds from Graveyard to hand | summoning = * Special Summons from your Extra Deck * Performs a Fusion Summon | misc = * Once per turn * Limited activations | database_id = 14735 }}